


The Topping Coat

by Sherlock1110



Series: Moods of Greg and Sherlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Greg, Bottom Sherlock, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sherstrade, The Coat - Freeform, Top Greg, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: For the prompt;I just want Sherlock naked but for his coat. You know the one. Make it sexy. I wouldn't mind something explicit, if it strikes your fancy. Just... Yeah. Sherlock in only his coat. Um.





	The Topping Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Sherlock snuck up the back path to Greg’s house. He had checked to make sure he was home as he let himself in the back door with the key from inside the concrete turtle (he had pointed out years ago under the mat was so obvious). 

He had already been around earlier that day while Greg had been held up at the Yard so he could deal with that annoying squeak the door made with WD40. Something google had said was appropriate. He’d done it with this in mind. 

It was half past 8. Greg finished writing reports from home on a Tuesday at 9 which meant the DI would be in his office. In his office, waiting unknowingly for a surprise. 

He made a point of pausing outside and knocking it. 

“Um...” 

The sound of Greg from inside the room made the detective laugh. He pushed the door open wide, his hands stuffed deep into his coat pockets. 

“Sherlock? What the hell?”

“Seriously, Greg, who did you think would ‘break’ into your house and then knock on your study door?”

“You’re a prick sometimes.”

“Hmm. I would take that back if I was you.”

“Why?”

Sherlock unbuttoned his coat and let it fall open a crack. “Answer enough?”

Greg knocked his beer over in his attempt to move around the desk at speed. “Yes. Definitely yes. I take it back.”

“And apologise,” Sherlock ordered, turning on his toe and letting his coat tails flap. 

“Sorry,” the DI muttered before lunging and shoving the other man back into the now closed door. 

“Apology accepted,” Sherlock managed to mutter before Greg completely ravished his mouth.

“God you gorgeous creature. Did you seriously come all the way here in just your coat?”

Sherlock nodded into the DI’s neck where Greg was now running a trail of kisses down his shoulder. 

“You’re incredible,” Greg whispered, surprised when Sherlock spun them both around and pushed the older man back into the wall, dominating the next kiss. 

When Sherlock tried to shrug out of his Belstaff, Greg grabbed the collar and tugged it back up. “No. Leave it on.”

“Ooooh, kinky Detective Inspector.”

Sherlock lifted Greg up around his hips and carried him through to the bedroom, he dropped him on the bed, climbing up after him. 

“I top,” Greg whispered, leaning up and nipping at Sherlock’s ear. Before Greg could grab the detective by the coat Sherlock had grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. 

“I have the topping coat on.” Greg laughed as Sherlock smashed his lips into the older man’s. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day.”

“If you’d have helped with that damn Johnson case I would have been done at the Yard a whole lot earlier.”

“It was boring,” Sherlock bit at the DI’s lip, tightening his grip on his wrists and pushing his coat apart with his knee so he could rub his hard cock into Greg’s suit trousers. 

Greg merely groaned, bucking up into Sherlock’s chest. 

“Tut tut, so impatient.”

At that, the DI had had enough, he got free from the younger man’s grip and flipped him over, putting him on the bottom and pinning his hands above his head. 

“Now keep real still,” Greg ordered, sliding down his pale chest and reaching his cock. It was a classic purple contrast to the white alabaster skin beneath. “Gorgeous,” he whispered before lunging forward and almost inhaling Sherlock’s dick. 

Sherlock choked on the mere thought of Greg inhaling any of his body parts, but by that point Greg had him on the edge. He’d been rock hard since he’d left Baker Street for the older man’s place. 

Bringing the younger man right to the edge of orgasm, Greg lifted his head from his cock. “Grab the headboard.” 

“B-but-“

“Now Lock or I’m not-“

Before Greg could even finish his sentence, the detective had reached up and grabbed the wooden slats of the headboard, his knuckles white immediately with how tight he gripped it. 

The DI lowered his mouth back down around the younger man’s cock, while he let his hands run up Sherlock’s chest and tweak at his nipples. Sherlock shifted, wanting to giggle like a girl at the ticklish sensation. Greg pulled off, blowing at the head of his cock before stripping off his suit and clambering onto the bed, onto the younger man. 

Greg took hold of his hands that were bone white where there gripped the headboard and pressed his lips to the detective’s with a bruising ferocity. He threaded his fingers through Sherlock’s and held him for a moment, resting his weight down on Sherlock’s and tipping his head to the side on his chest. 

After he’d had a few minutes just laid there listening to the younger man’s heart beat without either of them speaking, Greg returned his attention to pummelling the detective’s lips with his own. “I love you,” Greg breathed into his mouth, pausing to nibble at his bottom lip. 

“Mmm,” Sherlock hummed his agreement, but was almost as high as a kite on the rush of... Greg. 

The DI released one of his hands and reached down between his legs, gripping his boyfriend’s dripping cock. 

“Hand job or blow job?” Greg whispered, biting at Sherlock’s lip again. 

The detective thrashed upright almost dislodging the older man. “Get on with it,” he grunted out. 

“Impatient, pet. Don’t be like that.”

Sherlock tipped his head from side to side, struggling to contain himself as the DI’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock. 

“B-Blow,” Sherlock stumbled over the word and it made the older man laugh as he slid back down his chest, trailing his fingers over his nipples before he lunged onto the detective’s proudly erect cock. 

Then he pulled off again. “You know I still have work to do, right?”

Sherlock’s eyes were squeezed shut, he was so close to the edge. 

“Hmm.” The bed shifted and Sherlock knew that Greg would just get up and go to prove a point. 

“Wait,” Sherlock panted. “Don’t go. Work is boring.”

“Yes, it is.” Greg couldn’t tease him any longer, he blew at the head of the detective’s cock then swallowed him down whole. Sherlock came on the spot, Greg swallowing his release immediately. His eyes darted up to see the younger man, but he was too busy staring at the ceiling and panting. 

Sherlock was holding the headboard again, gripping tightly as he panted. Greg clambered up his boyfriend and collapsed beside him. 

“C-can I reciprocate?” Sherlock stumbled again, feeling pathetic. 

“Hmm. Not right now,” Greg curled into the younger man, on the edge of sleep in seconds.


End file.
